Libre suite
by Matteic
Summary: Bon, voici la suite à partir du chapitre 25 de la traduction de Free, de Polaris. FIC FINIE !
1. Chapitre 25

T/ N (Translator's Note, lol) : voici donc la traduction de Free de Polaris, à partir du 25e chapitre (pour les précédents, se reporter à la traduction de Kelly Exvagus). Attention : le début de la traduction était en québécois, mais maintenant c'est en français.  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
  
Libre  
  
25  
  
Harry se réveilla assez tôt le matin suivant. Après avoir passé toute une journée au lit, il était impatient de se lever et de se promener. Paresseusement, le petit garçon se glissa hors de ce qui avait été sa prison la veille, marchant gaiement dans sa chambre. Il atteignit la porte et allait l'ouvrir, quand une pensée l'interrompit brusquement. Etait-il autorisé à se lever déjà ? Oncle Remus avait dit la veille qu'il devait juste rester coucher une journée, mais s'ils avaient changé d'avis et ne voulaient pas le voir vagabonder dans la maison ? Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues quand quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Harry leva les yeux et sourit en voyant le visage de Sirius. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, le petit garçon se jeta dans les bras de son parrain. Sirius le souleva et le fit tournoyer, faisant éclater de rire l'enfant. Quand Sirius s'arrêta et le serra contre lui, Harry était un peu étourdi.  
  
" Bonjour, mon cœur. "  
  
Harry sourit et se blottit contre l'homme, serrant ses petits bras autour du cou de son parrain. " Bonjour, papa. "  
  
" Tu as bien dormi ? "  
  
Harry ferma les yeux. " Oui. "  
  
Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, profitant tous les deux du confort et de la chaleur de l'étreinte. Finalement, Sirius détacha les bras de Harry de son cou et, ignorant la légère protestation de son filleul, le déposa au sol. Prenant la main de l'enfant il l'emmena vers la salle de bain. " Viens, Harry, il faut te laver et t'habiller. " Il le regarda avec plus d'intensité. " Tu sais quel jour on est ? "  
  
Harry s'immobilisa et regarda son parrain, la confusion clairement inscrite sur son visage. " Non, pourquoi ? "  
  
Sirius rit doucement et le souleva à nouveau, le serrant dans ses bras. Harry n'y comprenait plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende murmurer à son oreille " Bon anniversaire, mon fils. "  
  
Harry s'écarta un peu, regardant bouche bée son parrain. " Mon anniversaire ? Tu es sûr ? "  
  
Sirius lui sourit. " Oui, je suis sûr. Et nous avons des invités, alors nous devons nous dépêcher un peu. "  
  
Harry leva la tête vers son parrain pour pouvoir le regarder alors qu'ils continuaient vers la salle de bains. " Qui va venir ? "  
  
Sirius lui sourit et ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux. " C'est une surprise. "  
  
" Papa ! "  
  
Harry commença à bouder mais Sirius n'y prêta pas attention et commença à le déshabiller. Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry était propre et habillé d'un jean bleu sombre et d'un T-shirt blanc et jaune.  
  
Ils descendirent ensemble et dès que Harry entra dans la cuisine, il fut soulevé par deux bras.  
  
" Ah, voici le héros du jour. Bon anniversaire, Harry. "  
  
L'enfant sourit et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Remus. " Merci, oncle Remus. "  
  
L'homme eut un petit rire et le posa dans sa chaise, Sirius les suivant. Remus avait préparé des pancakes et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry eut l'impression qu'il pourrait tous les manger. Ils étaient à la moitié du petit-déjeuner quand un bruit vint du salon. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard complice et le loup-garou alla accueillir leur invité. Harry regarda vers le salon, perplexe, mais son visage s'éclaira quand il vit arriver une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. Il sauta de sa chaise et allait courir vers elle quand un bras l'arrêta et le fit tourner sur lui-même. Harry fronça les sourcils vers son parrain qui l'immobilisait. " Papa ! "  
  
Harry sourit à l'impatience de son filleul.  
  
" Attends une minute, bonhomme. Je doute qu'Hermione sera contente si tu l'embrasses avec ces mains là. "  
  
Regardant ses mains, Harry s'aperçut qu'elles étaient pleines de confiture. Avec un soupir résigné il laissa Sirius lui nettoyer les mains.  
  
Hermione se tenait à côté de Remus, observant la scène avec un mélange de surprise et d'amusement. Elle avait été mise au courant que Harry avait reçu une potion de jouvence, mais ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce qu'il se conduise comme un enfant. Elle n'avait également pas pensé à un changement dans l'attitude de Sirius. Il semblait plus à l'aise avec Harry qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, il n'y avait plus de culpabilité dans ses yeux quand il regardait son filleul. L'expérience avait vraiment donné de bons résultats pour eux deux. En regardant l'homme à côté d'elle, elle vit que cela avait été aussi bénéfique pour Remus. Son ancien professeur avait l'air plus heureux et en meilleure santé qu'avant. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand elle entendit de petits pas s'approcher. Souriant, elle s'agenouilla et tendit les bras à Harry qui courut vers elle. Le soulevant, elle fut surprise de le sentir agripper son cou avec ses bras, mais l'étreignit elle aussi. Riant doucement elle reposa Harry au sol et prit sa main  
  
" Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! "  
  
L'enfant eut un grand sourire et la tira vers la table, où Remus et Sirius étaient assis. Le loup-garou avait déjà posé une assiette de pancakes à sa place alors qu'ils lui souhaitaient la bienvenue.  
  
" Bonjour, Hermione. Je suis content que tu aies pu venir. "  
  
La jeune fille rit. " Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. " Elle s'assit et laissa Harry s'asseoir sur ses genoux, essayant d'oublier qu'il avait quatorze ans - non, quinze maintenant. " Tu as l'air d'aller bien, Sirius. " Elle regarda Harry et sourit. " Je vois que la vie de famille vous profite. "  
  
Sirius eut un petit rire et s'étira pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Harry. " Oui, tout va bien. "  
  
" Harry n'a pas causé de problème ? "  
  
Curieusement, Harry eut brusquement l'air d'un petit enfant. Sirius regarda avec sévérité son filleul.  
" Eh bien, c'est toujours Harry. On a dû aller le chercher dans la Forêt Interdite. "  
  
Hermione sentit le petit garçon se tortiller dans ses bras et vit que Harry refusait de croiser le regard de son parrain. Essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère, elle dit d'une voix ferme : " Je ne poserai pas de question. "  
  
La ruse fonctionna et les deux hommes sourirent, faisant Harry se détendre dans ses bras. Elle prit mentalement note de demander quand Harry ne serait pas dans les parages ; visiblement Sirius était mal à l'aise à propos de ce qui était arrivé.  
  
A suivre... 


	2. Chapitre 26

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
  
Libre  
  
26  
  
Le petit déjeuner continua sans incident. Alors que Sirius et Remus débarrassaient, Hermione alla dans le salon avec Harry. Le petit garçon s'assit dans un des fauteuils, la jeune fille en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent en silence un moment. Hermione s'était pas sûre de savoir comment agir. Finalement, elle parla. " Harry, je peux te poser une question ? " Le petit garçon pencha la tête et la regarda d'un air perplexe. " Tu es vraiment un enfant, maintenant, ou tu agis seulement comme un enfant ? "  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif. " Je ne suis pas un enfant, je crois, je me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé et de tout ce que j'ai appris. Mais je ne peux pas agir autrement. Je ne peux vraiment rien faire. Même quand j'essaie d'agir comme un adolescent, la potion m'en empêche. " Puis il fit une petit grimace joyeuse. " Mais c'est très rigolo, d'habitude. "  
  
Hermione fronça un sourcil au dernier commentaire. " Est-ce que 'd'habitude' a quelque chose à voir avec la Forêt Interdite ? "  
  
Harry rougit mais fut épargné de répondre quand le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée vira au vert. Hermione et Harry se levèrent quand la première tête rousse sortit des flammes. Ron fut le premier à arriver. Dès qu'il eut repris son équilibre, il regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Hermione et il lui sourit. Puis il vit Harry et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit sous le choc. Il resta là quelques instants, essayant de dire quelque chose alors que Hermione et Harry attendaient patiemment qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Finalement, quand le feu redevint vert, Ron vint vers eux. " Oh, Harry, tu es si petit. "  
  
Hermione commença à rire alors que Harry riait nerveusement et allait serrer dans ses bras son meilleur ami. Ron eut l'air assez mal à l'aise quand le petit garçon agrippa ses jambes, mais après une légère hésitation il le souleva avec précaution. Regardant nerveusement vers Hermione il demanda : " Tu es sûre que je ne vais pas lui faire mal ? "  
  
Hermione se laissa tomber dans une chaise et rit sans pouvoir s'arrêter alors que Harry serrait Ron plus fort, rassurant son ami sur sa force. Ron émit quelques bruits étranglés avant que Harry le relâche, souriant largement au garçon roux.  
  
Un cri traversa la selon et soudain Harry se retrouva dans d'autres bras. Regardant en l'air, il vit Mme Weasley lui sourire. La femme l'examina, le faisant rire. Quand elle le reposa par terre, après l'avoir manipulé dans tous les sens, Harry se retrouva à nouveau soulevé par quelqu'un d'autre. Avant qu'il puisse voir qui c'était, quelqu'un l'attrapa et il se retrouva appuyé contre la poitrine de son parrain. Regardant autour de lui un peu étourdi il vit Fred regardant avec surprise son parrain, qui regardait sévèrement les jumeaux.  
  
" On va établir quelques règles, d'accord ? " Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, assez étonnés. " Bien. D'abord et avant tout, pas de tours envers Harry. Deuxièmement, ne laissez pas de vos... produits dans la maison. Et enfin n'essayez aucune blague sur Remus ou moi. " Puis il eut un sourire machiavélique. " Ou vous subirez la vengeance de Lunard et Patmol. Compris ? "  
  
Les jumeaux acquiescèrent rapidement, leurs regards allant de Sirius à Remus, qui se tenait à l'arrière de la pièce. Le loup-garou souriait, attendant une réponse des deux garçons. Hermione et Ron étaient assis sur un canapé et se regardaient, sachant visiblement qui étaient les Maraudeurs. Finalement George parla.  
" Euh... M. Black ? "  
  
Sirius haussa un sourcil et tendit Harry à Ron, qui installa l'enfant sur ses genoux. " Oui ? "  
  
" Sans vouloir vous offenser, qui sont Lunard et Patmol ? "  
  
Sirius sourit. Il demanda d'un air innocent : " Vous ne savez pas qui sont Lunard et Patmol ? "  
  
Fred regarda son jumeau. " Eh bien, euh ; nous savons que ce sont deux des Maraudeurs, mais nous ne connaissons pas leurs vrais noms. Vous connaissez leur identité, monsieur ? "  
  
Sirius sourit d'un air menaçant et il regarda Remus. " Rem, tu entends ça ? Ils veulent connaître les noms de Lunard et de Patmol. Tu penses qu'on doit leur dire ? "  
  
Le loup-garou sourit et rejoignit son ami. " Oh, c'est demandé si poliment, je pense qu'on peut les mettre dans le secret. " Il se tourna vers Ron, Hermione et Harry. " Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, tous les trois ? Sont-ils dignes de connaître le secret des Maraudeurs ? "  
  
Les jumeaux se tournèrent brusquement vers le trio. Ron reniflait doucement, Hermione essayait de maîtriser son rire, Harry avait quitté les genoux de Ron pour s'asseoir entre ses amis et souriait impudemment aux jumeaux, qui les regardaient bouche bée.  
  
" Vous saviez ? "  
  
Fred respira profondément, essayant d'éclaircir ses idées. " Vous saviez et vous ne nous avez rien dit ? "  
  
Finalement Hermione parla. " Oui, on le savait depuis un moment. Et, Remus, je pense qu'ils peuvent être mis au courant, après qu'ils aient pris la carte à Rusard. "  
  
Sirius acquiesça d'un air solennel. " Tu as raison, Hermione, ils ont gagné le droit d'apprendre le secret des grands Maraudeurs. " Se tournant vers les jumeaux lui et Remus s'inclinèrent légèrement. " Chers blagueurs, je me présente, je suis Patmol, et voici mon partenaire dans le crime, Lunard. "  
  
Les deux hommes se redressèrent et virent les jumeaux immobiles, le regard vide, face à eux. Enfin Fred parla. " Non, c'est impossible, le professeur Lupin ne peut pas être Lunard. "  
  
Le loup-garou sourit. " Je suis devenu adulte. " Sirius eut un sourire mais un regard glacial de son ami le fit taire. " Mais être adulte n'empêche pas de s'amuser à colorer les cheveux de Severus en rose de temps en temps. "  
  
Sirius pouffa de rire. " Pas seulement Severus, si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui as ensorcelé la barbe de Dumbledore en jaune fluo. "  
  
Remus sourit, se rappelant de cet événement. " Tu avais fait un pari avec moi, je n'allais pas me défiler. "  
  
" Peu importe, Lunard, peu importe. C'était hilarant. "  
  
" Pas autant que quand l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard s'est mise à danser le tango avant un match. "  
  
Tout le monde dans la pièce riait à présent, même Mme Weasley souriait aux deux hommes. Harry poussa un gloussement ravi et se blottit plus serré contre Hermione. La journée venait de commencer mais elle promettait d'être une des meilleures de sa vie.  
  
A suivre... 


	3. Chapitre 27

T/N : Merci pour toutes ces review ! Oui, moi aussi je désespérais et puis quand j'ai vu l'appel à traduction j'ai sauté dessus. Je pensais pas aller si vite... Mais j'ai traduit tous les chapitres restants (une douzaine) en trois jours. Je les mettrai peu à peu, enfin d'ici la mi-mai l'histoire sera (enfin) complète !  
J'ai un message particulier et IMPORTANT à faire passer à ELISA SANTI, si tu passes par ici : je n'arrive pas à t'écrire ! J'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois le mail me revient. Il doit y avoir un problème dans l'adresse. Je suis d'accord pour les traductions ! Vas-y, éclate-toi, et rappelle-moi quand tu auras avancé. J'espère que le message est passé !  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
  
Libre  
  
27  
  
Après que tout le monde ait cessé de rire, Sirius prit à nouveau Harry dans ses bras. Au déplaisir de l'enfant, il fut emmené dans sa chambre. Sirius posa l'enfant sur son lit et rit en voyant son expression maussade. " Du calme, bonhomme, on redescend tout de suite, je veux juste te mettre ton manteau et on y va. "  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. " On va dehors ? "  
  
Sirius acquiesça, et commença à aider Harry à mettre sa veste. Hélas, il devait maintenant s'arranger avec un enfant formellement opposé à toute coopération. Sortir ne faisait pas partie des plans de Harry pour la journée. Avec un soupir, Sirius arrêta d'essayer de forcer le bras de Harry dans une manche et regarda intensivement son filleul. " Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "  
  
" Je ne veux pas aller dehors. Tout le monde va me regarder. "  
  
" Harry, on va dans le monde moldu, je doute franchement que quiconque fasse attention à toi. "  
  
L'enfant regard Sirius avec doute. " C'est vrai ? "  
  
Sirius hocha la tête avec sérieux. " C'est vrai. "  
  
Harry hocha la tête, de meilleure humeur. " D'ac. "  
  
Quand ils redescendirent, les autres les attendaient. Harry sauta des bras de Sirius et alla entre Ron et Hermione. Il leur prit une main à chacun et regarda son parrain, dans l'expectative. Les adultes sourirent tendrement, puis Remus alla vers la cheminée. Lançant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, il dit d'une voix forte : " Le Chaudron Baveur ! "  
  
L'un après l'autre, ils avancèrent et disparurent. Ron serra Harry dans ses bras et suivit Hermione. Quand ils furent tous arrivés, Sirius les emmena le plus vite possible vers le Londres moldu, essayant d'échapper aux regards des clients du pub. Regardant sur le côté, il vit que Harry avait enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule de Ron, cachant son visage. L'adolescent semblait assez mal à l'aise, ne sachant que faire. Avant que Sirius puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Hermione vint aider Ron. Commençant à caresser doucement la tête de Harry, elle murmura des mots dans l'oreille de l'enfant, essayant de le rassurer. Voyant ce que faisant son amie, Ron prit la suite et commença à faire de même, caressant le dos de l'enfant. Ils réussirent à le calmer et à le distraire et parvinrent à le faire marcher seule entre eux deux. Sirius sourit doucement au trio. Il était heureux de voir qu'ils étaient capable de se débrouiller seuls et que les deux plus grands étaient si protecteurs envers Harry. Mme Weasley, Fred et George marchaient avec Remus et Sirius derrière le trio. Soudain, Hermione se tourna vers Sirius.  
  
" Sirius ? "  
  
L'homme interrompit sa conversation avec mme Weasley et leva un sourcil inquisiteur. " Oui, Hermione ? "  
  
" On va-t-on ? On tourne en rond, pour l'instant. "  
  
Sirius sourit. " Je sais. Au départ, on avait prévu d'aller dans un parc d'attractions mais comme Harry a la phobie des foules, Remus et moi avons pensé faire quelques courses et manger quelque part. "  
  
Hermione sourit d'un air ravi. " Je connais un endroit parfait, il n'y a jamais beaucoup de monde. " Puis elle rougit. " Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr. "  
  
Les adultes rirent. Remus dit gentiment : " Bien sûr Hermione, je suis sûr que tu connais Londres mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, alors montre le chemin. "  
  
Ravie, elle se tourna vers amis et leur fit signe de la suivre. Harry sourit. Il se sentait en sécurité entre eux deux, encore plus qu'avec Sirius. Ron interrompit ses pensées. " Où va-t-on, alors, Mione ? "  
  
La jeune fille sourit d'un air cachottier. " Dans un endroit que j'adorais quand j'étais enfant. Je suis sûre qu'Harry l'aimera. "  
  
Le petit garçon sourit et serra sa main, mais Ron grogna. " Mione, je ne crois pas qu'Harry aimera une librairie. "  
  
Hermione renifla et toisa son ami. " Pour ton information, ce n'est pas une librairie ; je ne fais pas que lire, Ron. "  
  
Alors qu'ils continuaient leur chamailleries, aucun d'eux ne remarqua que Harry devenait inquiet. Les voix moqueuses lui rappelaient trop les Dursley. Soudain il se détacha des adolescent et courut vers Sirius. L'homme fut très étonné quand deux petits bras s'agrippèrent autour de ses genoux, manquant de l'envoyer par terre. Tout le monde s'arrêta et regarda l'enfant qui cachait son visage dans les jambes de son parrain. Un peu mal à l'aise, Sirius le ramassa et Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou, cachant son visage dans son épaule. Voyant qu'ils étaient au milieu de la rue, Sirius fit signe à tout le monde de continuer. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qui avait blessé son filleul.  
  
" Harry "  
  
L'enfant refusa de lever la tête, enfonçant son visage dans le cou de Sirius. L'homme regarda les deux adolescents d'un air inquisiteur mais ils haussèrent les épaules. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée sur ce qui avait pu agir ainsi sur leur ami. Tournant son attention vers son filleul, Sirius commença à lui crasser le dos, essayant de le détendre. Enfin, la prise de Harry se desserra, et Sirius essaya à nouveau. " Harry. " Cette fois l'enfant bougea un peu la tête et Sirius supposa qu'il l'écoutait. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bonhomme ? Pourquoi ça ne va pas ? "  
  
" Ils se battaient. "  
  
Sirius regarda Ron et Hermione, qui rougirent. Sirius les connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'ils adoraient leurs petites discussions et que tout le monde les considérait comme normales. L'homme sourit aux deux adolescents. Ce n'était pas vraiment leur faute. Personne n'aurait pu dire que Harry enfant réagirait de la sorte. Sirius   
ramena son attention vers son filleul, lui caressant toujours le dos. " Tout va bien, bonhomme. Ils ne se battaient pas. "  
  
Harry leva un peu la tête, juste assez pour le regarder. " C'est vrai ? Ils n'étaient pas en colère ? "  
  
Sirius secoua la tête. " Non, Harry, ils n'étaient pas en colère. "  
  
L'enfant sembla rassuré. Il regarda autour de lui et ses deux amis lui firent un sourire d'excuse. Ron parla le premier. " On est vraiment désolés, Harry. On ne voulait pas te faire de peine. "  
  
Harry acquiesça et lâcha Sirius quand celui-ci le déposa à terre. Il refusa toutefois de lui lâcher la main.  
  
Hermione s'arrêta finalement devant une petite boutique et leur fit signe de la signe. Le magasin semblait minuscule mais la jeune fille les rassura en disant qu'il était assez grand, mais que le principal était au sous-sol. Une vieille dame vint les accueillir et elle laissa échapper un petit cri en reconnaissant Hermione.  
  
" Hermi, ma chérie, je suis contente de te revoir. "  
  
Hermione lui sourit largement. " Bonjour Miss Starnle. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, moi aussi. Comment allez-vous ? "  
  
" Bien, bien. Et toi, ma chérie ? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue. Tes parents m'ont dit que tu étais dans un internat. "  
  
Hermione acquiesça. " Oui, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu venir comme avant. " La vielle femme balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main et regarda le groupe. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry et elle lui sourit. " Ah, je devine que ce jeune homme est une raison de ta venue, n'est-ce pas Hermi ? "  
  
La jeune fille sourit et acquiesça. " Oui, il s'appelle Harry, c'est son anniversaire et je voudrais acheter quelque chose pour lui ici, si vous voulez bien. "  
  
La vieille femme sourit gentiment et Sirius sentit Harry se détendre. " Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, ma chérie. Venez avec moi, je suis sûre que nous trouverons le parfait cadeau pour toi, jeune homme. "  
A suivre... 


	4. Chapitre 28

T/N : Wouah ! 5 reviews depuis hier ! Vous allez faire fondre vos claviers!  
Réponse à Lunenoire : le début de la fic, qui a je le rappelle été écrite par Polaris et traduite jusqu'au 24 par Kelly Exvagus, se trouve dans mes Auteurs Favoris : il faut un peu de manip, tu vas ddans "matteic" (en haut à gauche), puis Favorite Authors (sous ma bio, qui vaut aussi le coup d'oeil en passant), puis Kelly Exvagus, et enfin tu arrives à Libre. Rappelle-moi si tu y arrives pas !  
Sinon, j'ai une "mauvaise" nouvelle : je reprends les cours mardi et je ne pourrai donc pas lancer des chapitres tous les jours comme je le fais en ce moment. Ça sera seulement une fois par semaine (le mercredi). Enfin rassurez-vous, j'ai traduit tous les chapitres jusqu'à la fin, ils n'attendent qu'à être lus ! Et vous allez pas être déçus, va y avoir plein de rebondissements et tout et tout.  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
  
Libre  
  
28  
  
La vieille dame se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit d'un air complice. " Hermi, ma chérie, pourquoi ne montrerais-tu pas la boutique à tes amis ? Je suis sûre que tu te souviens du chemin. "  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça avec joie mais, se rappelant avec qui elle était, se tourna vers les jumeaux Weasley. Les regardant sévèrement elle dit " Vous feriez mieux de rester tranquilles, pas de farces ici. "  
  
Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec une certaine surprise mais acquiescèrent. Après avoir été rassurée par Mme Weasley qui lui promit de garder un œil sur eux, Hermione se dirigea vers un escalier à demi caché par le comptoir. Sirius, voyant l'étroitesse des marches, prit Harry dans ses bras avant de descendre derrière Hermione. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, il furent stupéfiés par ce qu'ils virent. Hermione avait dit vrai, c'était grand, mais arrangé d'une manière qui ne ressemblait pas à un magasin. Le long des murs il y avait plusieurs étagères couvertes de jouets. Sirius remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de jouets neufs comme dans les autres magasins moldus ; il étaient au contraire vieux, mais en parfait état. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un grand canapé, afin que les visiteurs puissent s'asseoir.  
  
Hermione sourit en voyant leurs visages surpris. " Etonnant, hein ? Miss Starnle est une vraie maniaque des jouets, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ses magasins car ses parents étaient très riches, mais elle aime vraiment vendre des jouets. Ce magasin est assez caché et elle n'a pas beaucoup de clients. Mais ça lui plait, elle croit que chaque jouet appartient à un enfant précis, c'est pour ça qu'elle a acheté cet endroit, les enfants qui viennent peuvent jouer avec tous les jouets, en essayant de trouver celui qui les amusera vraiment. " Elle regarda son ami, toujours blotti dans les bras de son parrain. " Tu veux regarder, Harry ? "  
  
L'enfant acquiesça. Sirius le posa par terre et l'enfant alla d'un pas hésitant vers une des étagères, commençant à regarder les jouets. Hermione et Ron le rejoignirent alors que les jumeaux allaient dans un autre coin et que les adultes s'asseyaient.  
  
Une heure et demi de promenade entre jouets plus tard, l'attention de Harry fut attirée par une petite poupée. Perplexe, il se demanda pourquoi il l'avait regardée, il préférait les animaux en peluche et n'aimait pas particulièrement les poupées. Alors que Ron et Hermione s'amusaient avec des puzzles, Harry se rapprocha de la poupée. Il la regarda attentivement. Elle était très belle, son visage était finement dessiné, avec une expression joyeuse. Elle portait une robe bleu pâle qui tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles et des bottines blanches couvraient ses pieds. Prudemment, il la prit et la porta à sa poitrine. Voyant que ses yeux s'étaient ouverts, il fut surpris de voir qu'ils étaient d'une couleur d'émeraude brillante, comme les siens. Soudain son bras frôla quelque chose. Regardant la poupée, il vit un petit morceau de papier glissé dans sa robe. Doucement, il prit le papier et le tira autant que possible, pour voir qu'il était attaché à la robe. Il pouvait voir quelque chose écrit dessus, et même si le temps avait fait pâlir l'encre, il réussit à lire. Après avoir lu, il laissa tomber la poupée. Le message était court :  
  
Pour ma Lily, pour son dix-septième anniversaire, Cornedrue.  
  
Harry sentit qu'il commençait à trembler. Même si Lily était un prénom commun, il doutait que beaucoup de gens s'appellent Cornedrue, et encore plus que beaucoup de Lily connaissent des Cornedrue. Soudain, incapable de contenir les émotions qui luttaient dans son esprit contre la potion, il glissa par terre et commença à sangloter. Pleurer la mort de ses parents et de la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir avec lui, serrant toujours la poupée contre lui, laissant ses larmes tomber sur les cheveux blonds.  
  
Sirius était en train de parler avec Mme Weasley quand ils sursautèrent en entendant les sanglots. Sirius bondit sur ses pieds et avant même qu'Hermione et Ron approchent, l'homme était près de son filleul. Agenouillé devant Harry, la première chose que fit Sirius fut de s'assurer que l'enfant ne s'était pas blessé. Ne voyant pas de blessure, il prit doucement Harry contre lui. " Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? "  
  
L'enfant ne répondit pas, il enfonça juste sa tête dans l'épaule de l'homme, ses sanglots étouffés par les vêtements de Sirius. L'homme allait l'interroger à nouveau, quand Remus poussa un brusque sifflement de surprise. Levant les yeux vers son ami, Sirius le vit regardant non Harry comme il le pensait, mais le jouet que l'enfant tenait dans ses bras. Regardant à nouveau vers le bas, il étudia attentivement le jouet et vit ce qui avait frappé son ami.  
  
C'était impossible.  
  
Doucement, il essaya de prendre la jouet des bras de l'enfant mais Harry resserra ses bras et se blottit au sol, pleurant plus fort. Soupirant, Sirius se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. " Harry, bonhomme, je dois regarder la poupée un petit moment, je te promets que je ne vais pas te la prendre. "  
  
Les sanglots de Harry diminuèrent et il consentit à tendre la poupée à son parrain. Sirius donna la poupée à Remus, notant que les yeux rouges de Harry suivaient chaque mouvement de la poupée. Remus regarda la robe et Harry le vit détacher le morceau de papier qu'il avait lu. Ne voulant pas voir la réaction de l'homme, Harry se blottit contre Sirius enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans son épaule.  
  
Remus, devenu plus pâle, prit un long souffle et hocha la tête. " C'est la poupée que James a acheté à Lily pour ses dix-sept ans. "  
  
Un léger cri résonna dans la pièce et Sirius regarda Harry, qui tremblait dans ses bras. Reprenant ses esprits, il lança un regard rapide à Remus, qui sortit immédiatement avec la poupée.  
  
Prenant Harry d'une manière plus confortable il regarda les autres, souriant tristement. " Je crois que ça sera mieux si on rentre, on trouvera de quoi manger en chemin. "  
  
Sirius nota que Hermione avait l'air coupable et il la rejoignit. Il la serra doucement contre lui et la rassura en disant que ce n'était pas sa faute, et que c'était le mieux qui se soit passé. Enfin il sortit et remonta les escaliers où Remus attendait, un paquet dans les mains.  
  
Doucement, ils rejoignirent le Chaudron Baveur. Sirius vit que Harry était devenu très calme, serrant plus doucement ses vêtements, ses yeux à demi éteints.  
  
Prenant une rapide décision il s'arrêta. Regardant les adultes il dit : " Continuez, je vais transplaner avec Harry. On se retrouve chez moi, pensez à ramener de quoi manger. "  
  
Avant que les autres puissent dire quelque chose, Sirius s'éloigna, cherchant un endroit sûr pour transplaner.  
A suivre... 


	5. Chapitre 29

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
  
Libre  
  
29  
  
Quand Sirius arriva chez lui, il monta tout de suite vers la chambre de Harry. L'enfant s'était endormi dans ses bras pendant le trajet, et l'homme pensa qu'il valait mieux le laisser dormir un peu, laisser le choc de trouver quelque chose de sa mère passer. Déposant doucement Harry dans ses bras, Sirius embrassa doucement son front et sortit de la chambre. Presque une heure plus tard, les autres arrivèrent par la poudre de Cheminette. Sirius, qui était devenu de plus en plus inquiet, se leva immédiatement. " Au nom du ciel où étiez-vous ? Ça ne prend pas si longtemps d'aller au Chaudron Baveur et de prendre la poudre de Cheminette ! "  
Mme Weasley posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de l'homme. " Nous sommes désolés de t'avoir inquiété, Sirius, mais nous avons été acheter ses cadeaux. " Elle regarda dans la pièce. " Où est-il ? "  
" Dans sa chambre, il dort. J'ai préféré ne pas le réveiller, il était bouleversé. "  
Les autres acquiescèrent et posèrent les paquets qu'ils avaient ramenés. Fred et George allèrent dans la cuisine et posèrent sur la table les pizzas qu'ils avaient achetées pour le déjeuner, et sur lesquelles leur mère avait jeté un sort chauffant. Remus, de son côté, alla dans sa chambre et rangea la poupée sur une de ses étagères. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit abîmée, et connaissant les jumeaux, toutes les possibilités devaient être envisagées, même s'ils avaient été avertis.  
Pendant le reste de la matinée, les enfants essayèrent les jouets moldus que Hermione avait achetés, Sirius ayant interdit les jeux de bataille explosive de peur de réveiller Harry. Un moment plus tard, M. Weasley les rejoignit, et fut très intéressé par les jeux. Remus et Mme Weasley discutaient de Poudlard, alors que Sirius restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, une demi-heure avant le déjeuner, l'homme se leva, quitta le salon et monta les escaliers vers la chambre de Harry. L'enfant dormait encore, mais il serrait maintenant le lion de Gryffondor, et Sirius pouvait voir les traces de larmes sur son visage. Doucement, l'homme s'assit sur le lit de son filleul et le secoua gentiment.  
" Harry ? Réveille-toi, bonhomme, tu ne peux pas rester toute la journée au lit. "  
L'enfant cligna paresseusement des yeux et le regardant. Baillant, il s'assit et regarda autour de lui, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Voyant qu'il était à nouveau dans sa chambre, il soupira et se rallongea. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Sirius, lui, sachant qu'il n'était pas bon que Harry reste toute la journée au lit, le souleva, ignorant les protestations du petit garçon.  
" Harry, s'il te plait, arrête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "  
" Laisse-moi tranquille. "  
Sirius réprima un soupir et serra doucement l'enfant contre lui, restreignant ses mouvements. " Non, Harry, je ne vais pas te laisser seul, surtout maintenant. "  
Harry, voyant que l'homme était trop fort pour lui, abandonna le combat et se roula en boule, refusant de regarder son parrain. Sirius, voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de l'amener en bas dans cet état, s'assit sur une chaise et installa le petit garçon sur ses genoux.  
" Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? C'est ton anniversaire, tu devrais être content. La poupée était un cadeau de James à Lily, le premier qu'il lui a donné après qu'ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble, tu devrais être content de le trouver, tu pourrais le garder comme la Cape. "  
Harry restait immobile, écoutant la voix de son parrain. Il savait que l'home avait raison, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire la fête. La poupée lui avait rappelé qu'il n'avait pas de parents pour fêter ce jour avec lui et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait être content s'ils n'étaient pas là. Sentant son humeur, Sirius tourna doucement la petite tête de son filleul pour qu'il doive le regarder.  
" Harry, ils voudraient que tu sois heureux. "  
Le petit garçon haussa les épaules. " Personne ne s'intéresse à ce que je sois heureux ou non. "  
Sirius grimaça ; il était évident que l'esprit de Harry était encore un peu chez les Dursley. " Harry, il y a dans le salon plusieurs personnes qui tiennent à toi et veulent te voir heureux. Moi aussi je veux te voir heureux, Harry. Je n'aime pas quand tu es triste. "  
Le petit garçon le regarda d'un air perplexe. " C'est vrai ? Tu tiens à moi ? "  
Serrant plus fort son filleul contre lui, Sirius acquiesça. " Bien sûr que je tiens à toi, Harry. Tu n'es plus avec les Dursley, tu sais ? On fait tous attention à toi. "  
Après un moment, Harry hocha la tête et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son parrain. " Je suis content que tu sois là, papa. "  
Sirius sourit doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant. " Je suis heureux que tu sois là aussi, bonhomme. Viens, maintenant, tout le monde doit nous attendre pour manger. "  
Harry sauta des genoux de Sirius et lui sourit. " Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? "  
" De la pizza. "  
Le visage de Harry s'éclaira. Il prit la main de son parrain et commença à le tirer vers la porte. " Viens, papa, j'ai faim. "  
Sirius rit en laissant son filleul l'emmener dans les escaliers et vers la cuisine, où Mme Weasley et Remus mettaient les pizzas sur des assiettes.  
Harry prit sa chaise habituelle, Sirius à côté de lui et Hermione de l'autre côté. Le repas se déroula joyeusement, tout le monde était content de voir Harry rire joyeusement et oublier ce qui s'était passé. Après que tout le monde eut mangé, Sirius souleva Harry et l'emmena dans le salon, où un grand tas de cadeaux attendait. Dès que son parrain l'eut posé au sol, Harry courut vers les paquets et le regarda d'un air ravi un moment, alors que les autres s'installaient autour de lui sur plusieurs chaises et canapés.  
Le premier paquet que Harry défit venait des jumeaux, c'était un ensemble de farces et attrapes moldues qu'ils avaient acheté après le départ de Sirius et Harry. Ils avouèrent qu'ils auraient aimé offrir à Harry plusieurs farces magiques de leur invention, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre le risque de représailles de la part de leur mère et de Sirius. Harry gloussa de rire et son regard prit un air machiavélique quand George lui glissa à l'oreille qu'ils lui donneraient d'autres objets quand ils seraient de retour à l'école. Harry secoua la tête et ouvrit le paquet suivant. Il venait de M. et Mme Weasley. Ils lui avaient acheté une cape rouge sombre, que Remus et Sirius n'auraient qu'à agrandir quand il reprendrait sa taille normale. L'enfant les remercia chaleureusement et mit la cape sur ses épaules, paradant et faisant rire les autres. Le cadeau suivant venait de Hermione et Ron, ils avaient mis leur argent en commun pour lui acheter un petit chat. Harry tomba immédiatement sous le charme et l'appela boule de neige, car il était totalement blanc. Il ne remarqua pas Sirius qui secouait la tête avec amusement. Sirius était sûr de devoir s'occuper du petit animal au moins jusqu'à ce que son filleul reprenne son vrai âge. De Sirius et Remus, Harry eut d'autres jouets et la promesse qu'ils lui donneraient des objets de ses parents quand il serait plus grand. Harry fit la moue un moment, mais la vue du gâteau que Mme Weasley avait fait lui coupa le souffle et il courut vers la femme, Ron et Hermione à ses côtés.  
Il était tard quand les Weasley et Hermione repartirent par la poudre de Cheminette. Hermione passerait le reste de l'été chez les Weasley et elle pourrait voir Harry si elle le voulait. Quand ils furent partis, Sirius se laissa tomber sur le canapé, Harry agrippé à lui. L'enfant était visiblement fatigué, mais il refusa d'aller se coucher, protestant que c'était son anniversaire. Remus et Sirius avaient prévu les choses, sachant qu'il tomberait de sommeil tôt ou tard. Ils avaient raison. Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, Sirius montait les escaliers avec le corps endormi de son filleul blotti contre sa poitrine.  
Après avoir mis Harry en pyjama et l'avoir mis au lit, Sirius alla dans sa propre chambre. Il avait des papiers à faire pour Dumbledore, et avec Harry il n'avait pas pu s'en occuper pendant un moment. A minuit moins le quart, il fut tiré de son travail par un petit tapotement à la porte. Certain que c'était Harry, car Remus ne tapait pas aussi faiblement, il se leva rapidement et ouvrit la porte. Le petit garçon était devant dans l'encadrement, son lion de Gryffondor serré contre sa poitrine. Sirius pouvait voir qu'il tremblait légèrement et ne voulait pas croiser son regard. S'agenouillant, Sirius leva doucement sa tête et rencontra son regard. " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? "  
L'enfant remuait nerveusement sous son regard. " J'ai fait un cauchemar et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Je peux ? "  
Sirius sourit doucement quand l'enfant ne compléta pas sa phrase. Prenant une des mains de Harry, il fit entrer son filleul dans sa chambre et l'amena à son lit. Ecartant les couvertures, il fit signe à Harry. " Allez, petit, grimpe là-dedans. "  
Souriant de soulagement, Harry monta dans le lit et s'y installa. Sirius jeta un regard vers son travail inachevé et décida qu'il pourrait attendre encore un peu. Il se changea pour un pyjama noir, sous le regard attentif de Harry qui semblait vouloir vérifier qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. Il rejoignit son filleul dans le lit et l'enfant vint immédiatement contre lui, lâchant pour la première fois la peluche pour entourer de ses petits bras la poitrine de Sirius. L'homme posa un bras protecteur sur lui et le regarda alors qu'il glissait doucement dans le sommeil. Après être sûr que Harry était bien endormi, Sirius éteignit les lumières et s'endormit à son tour, son bras ne quittant pas sa place autour de son filleul.  
  
A suivre... 


	6. Chapitre 30

T/N : Hello ! Petit changement dans mon emploi du temps, la livraison arrive avec un jour d'avance. Bonne surprise, non ?  
Réponses aux nombreuses reviews :  
Nono : il y a en tout 37 chapitres.  
Tous les autres (désolée de pas mettre tous vos noms... mais vous êtes vraiment nombreux...) : merci ! Ça me fait un bon entraînement pour mon anglais de traduire ça... Je pense que la fic sera complète d'ici la fin mai, sauf gros bouleversement de mes plans.  
Comme je ne peux pas updater très souvent, je vais lancer deux chapitres à chaque fois.  
Je ne sais pas trop quand exactement viendront les chapitres suivants, la semaine prochaine je pense, mais je ne sais pas au juste quel jour.  
A plus !  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
  
Libre  
  
30  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla, il faisait encore sombre. Il était confortablement installé dans les bras de Sirius et son parrain dormait profondément. Pendant un moment il se demanda pourquoi il s'était réveillé, il ne semblait pas y avoir de raison, puis il le sentit à nouveau. Son estomac lui faisait mal et il avait très envie de vomir. Vivement, il se glissa hors des bras de Sirius et courut silencieusement vers la salle de bains. Il l'atteignit juste à temps. Il vomit tout ce qu'il avait mangé la veille, et enfin glissa au sol, frissonnant des pieds à la tête. Il se roula en boule, les larmes commençant à couler doucement, il avait froid et se sentait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il essaya de le combattre, comme il le faisait toujours, mais rien à faire, il était épuisé et avait envie de pleurer. Et il pleura.  
  
Sirius dormait paisiblement quand il entendit un faible bruit. Des années à fuir le Ministère lui avaient donné un sommeil très léger et il se réveilla immédiatement. Il commença à s'inquiéter en ne voyant pas Harry près de lui. Il se leva et mit une robe de chambre. Il avait identifié le son comme des pleurs et se dirigea vers la source. La salle de bains était sombre mais le bruit venait de là. Il alluma la lumière et fronça les sourcils devant ce qu'il voyait. Il marcha à grand pas vers l'enfant en larmes et posa une main sur la joue brûlante.  
  
" Harry ? Tu m'entends, bonhomme ? "  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sirius, ses larmes diminuant un peu. Il tendit immédiatement le bras dans une demande à être pris et Sirius accepta. L'homme appuya la petite figure de son filleul contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir la trop grande chaleur émaner de son corps et son regard se fit plus inquiet. Regardant autour de lui, Sirius alla tirer la chasse d'eau puis prit un gant de toilette. Harry pleurait toujours, sa tête s'enfonçait maintenant dans l'épaule de l'homme et Sirius pouvait le sentir trembler à cause de la fièvre élevée. Il mouilla le gant d'eau froide et regarda son filleul.  
  
" Harry ? "  
  
L'enfant le serra plus fort, mais refusa de le regarder. Soupirant, Sirius alla dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec un enfant malade, ça faisait très longtemps que lui n'avait pas été malade et il ne se souvenait presque pas de ce que sa mère faisait. Il savait qu'il fallait faire baisser la fièvre de l'enfant, ça tombait sous le sens, mais autrement il était dépourvu. Prenant une décision rapide, il frappa à la porte de Remus avant de continuer vers la sienne. Dans sa chambre il alla vers le lit et se pencha, essayant de poser Harry pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise, mais l'enfant avait d'autres plans.  
  
" Harry, s'il te plait, lâche mon cou, tu seras mieux dans un lit. "  
  
Mais Harry cria : " NON ! "  
  
" Petit, s'il te plait, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me lâches pas un moment. "  
  
" NON ! "  
  
Une voix endormie vint de la porte. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Patmol ? "  
  
Sirius le regarda, une expression frustrée sur le visage, alors qu'il serrait à nouveau ses bras autour de l'enfant. " Harry est malade, Lunard, je veux le mettre au lit pour essayer de faire baisser sa fièvre, mais il refuse de me lâcher. "  
  
Remus les regarda avec un léger amusement, il était inquiet pour Harry, mais voir son ami avec un enfant collé à lui était assez drôle. Sirius le remarqua, et le ton de sa voix devint rude, faisant pleurer Harry d'avantage. " Au lieu de te moquer de moi, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ? " Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry. " Ne pleure pas, petit, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, allez, bonhomme. "  
  
Harry l'ignora complètement et continua à pleurer. Remus secoua la tête et vint vers eux. Il posa doucement une main sur la joue de Harry, son front étant enfoui dans l'épaule de Sirius, et fronça les sourcils.  
  
" Il faut vraiment faire baisser sa fièvre, Sirius. "  
  
L'autre homme eut l'air complètement exaspéré. " Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais comment ? Je ne peux pas le refroidir s'il me colle comme ça. "  
  
Remus rit doucement. " Pourquoi vous ne prendriez pas une douche ? Ou mieux, tiens, un bain. Rappelle-toi que l'eau ne doit pas être trop chaude, mais pas trop froide non plus. "  
  
Sirius le fixa un moment. " Tu veux qu'on prenne un bain ensemble ? "  
  
Remus roula des yeux. " Oui, Patmol, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, il a cinq ans, d'accord ? Il ne sera pas embarrassé. "  
  
Sirius soupira, son ami avait marqué un point, bien sûr. " Ok, ok. "  
  
Remus sourit. " Pendant que tu t'en occupes, je vais envoyer un hibou à Mme Pomfresh, voir si elle peut venir aujourd'hui. "  
  
Remus sorti, Sirius regarda l'enfant dans ses bras et retourna dans la salle de bains. En quelques minutes il avait rempli la baignoire d'eau tiède et il ramena son attention à l'enfant collé à lui.  
  
" Harry, on va prendre un bain, est-ce que tu peux t'écarter assez pour que j'enlève nos vêtements ? "  
  
Sa seule réponse fut une prise plus ferme des bras autour de son cou. Sans rien ajouter, Sirius prit sa baguette et murmura quelques mots. Ses vêtements et ceux de Harry tombèrent et l'homme entra doucement dans l'eau. Il s'allongea aussi confortablement qu'il le pouvait, s'assurant de garder la tête de Harry hors de l'eau, et commença à passer un gant de toilette mouillé sur les cheveux de Harry. L'enfant frissonna encore d'avantage.  
  
" C'est froid. "  
  
Il répondit d'une voix murmurée, sans cesser de mouiller les cheveux de l'enfant. " Je sais, mon cœur, mais tu en as besoin, tu as de la fièvre. "  
  
" Tante Pétunia ne s'en est jamais occupée. "  
  
Sirius se mordit les lèvres, essayant de contrôler la colère dans sa voix. " Je sais, bonhomme, mais je ne suis pas elle, hein ? "  
  
Harry se détendit à nouveau, laissant sa prise se desserrer. " Non, papa. "  
  
Sirius entendit la voix fatiguée et sourit à la tête noire. " Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de dormir, petit ? Je ne vais nulle part. "  
  
Harry émit un petit bruit, que Sirius interpréta comme un oui. L'homme resta immobile, caressant doucement la tête de l'enfant, alors qu'il sentait le souffle de Harry devenir plus profond.  
  
A suivre... 


	7. Chapitre 31

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
  
Libre  
  
31  
Sirius sécha délicatement Harry endormi, essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, Remus était assis dans une chaise, l'attendant. Le châtain leva des yeux inquisiteurs du livre qu'il était en train de lire.  
  
" Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? "  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules et coucha Harry dans son lit, le bordant avec une légère couverture. " Sa fièvre a un peu diminué et ils s'est endormi, à part ça, tout avis sera le bienvenu. "  
  
L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'assit près de son ami. Remus lui sourit. " J'ai envoyé un hibou à Mme Pomfresh. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera là d'ici demain. "  
  
Sirius acquiesça. " Merci Remy. Tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher, il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à faire. "  
  
Remus fronça les sourcils. " Et toi. Tu vas dormir ? "  
  
Sirius haussa légèrement les épaules. " Je vais rester avec Harry, probablement dormir un peu dans une chaise. Ne t'occupe pas de moi. "  
  
Remus ne semblait pas particulièrement enthousiaste, mais décida finalement d'abandonner le sujet et retourna dans sa chambre. Soupirant, Sirius transforma une des chaises en un fauteuil de cuir et s'y installa, prêt à passer une longue nuit à côté de Harry.  
  
Mme Pomfresh entra dans la maison un peu avant sept heures. Remus dormait encore dans sa chambre et Sirius somnolait dans le fauteuil quand l'infirmière arriva. Elle semblait être venue sans s'être coiffée, ce qui amusa légèrement Sirius. L'infirmière le foudroya du regard, mais ramena son attention au garçon endormi. Elle envoya Sirius dehors, lui disant d'aller prendre une douche alors qu'elle s'occupait de Harry. L'homme aux cheveux noirs resta un moment dans le couloir, regardant la porte et réfléchissant à la manière dont la femme s'était prise pour le mettre dehors, mais décida finalement que ça n'avait aucune importance et alla à la salle de bain. Quand il ressortit, Remus se réveillait tout juste et descendait les escaliers vers la cuisine. Lunard leva les yeux quand son ami le rejoignit.  
  
" Je croyais que tu voulais rester avec Harry ? "  
  
Sirius renifla. " Mme Pomfresh est arrivée il y a une demi-heure, elle m'a mis dehors, disant que j'allais le gêner. "  
  
Remus sourit doucement, et entra dans la cuisine, où il commença à faire du café. " Eh bien, Patmol, je suis sûr qu'elle sait ce qui est le meilleur. "  
  
L'homme le toisa mais choisit de rester silencieux et regarda juste par la fenêtre. Vers le milieu du café, l'infirmière arriva. Les deux hommes la regardèrent. " Alors ? "  
  
Mme Pomfresh s'assit et accepta le café que lui tendait Remus. " Il a la grippe, ce n'est pas très grave mais vous devrez le surveiller ces jours-ci, les enfants ont tendance à faire ce qu'ils veulent dès qu'ils se sentent mieux et cela aggrave souvent les choses. Donnez-lui une potion antipyrétique toutes les six heures, gardez-le au lit et au chaud. Si sa température monte et que ce n'est pas l'heure de la potion, donnez lui un bain et appelez-moi. Je reviens demain matin, d'accord ? "  
  
Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. Sirius alla immédiatement dans sa chambre, où Harry dormait toujours. Un gobelet vide était posé sur la table de chevet, montrant que Mme Pomfresh lui avait déjà donné une dose de potion. Sirius s'assit sur la chaise où il avait dormi et posa la main sur le front du garçon. La fièvre de Harry avait déjà baissé, ce qui rassura Sirius. L'homme, voyant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, retourna aux papiers qu'il avait abandonné les nuit précédente. S'il devait rester au chevet de Harry, ce qui était le cas, autant profiter des moments où son filleul dormait pour travailler. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remis vint avec de quoi manger. Il avait parlé un peu avec l'infirmière et elle avait insisté pour qu'il garde aussi un œil sur son ami, veillant à ce qu'il se repose de temps en temps. Pas que Remus ait vraiment besoin de l'entendre ; si quelqu'un savait combien Sirius était obstiné quand il était inquiet, c'était lui. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Sirius ne fit pas de difficultés pour manger ce que son ami lui avait apporté. Le problème vint quand Remus lui dit de se reposer. Sirius refusa fermement de quitter la pièce et finalement, après une longue argumentation, ils se mirent d'accord pour que Sirius dorme sur un lit de camp dans la chambre à condition que Remus lui promette de le réveiller dès que Harry reviendrait à lui.  
  
En fin de compte ils n'eurent pas à mettre l'arrangement en pratique. Deux heures plus tard, Harry commença à bouger nerveusement dans son lit. Son petit corps était couvert de sueur et il gémissait légèrement. Remus essaya de le refroidir un peu avec un gant de toilette humide, mais l'enfant commença à gémir plus fort. Il fit assez de bruit pour réveiller Sirius. Les deux hommes se penchèrent sur le petit garçon et Sirius le secoua doucement.  
  
" Harry, réveille-toi, petit. "  
  
Harry lutta faiblement contre les mains qui tenaient ses épaules, mais quand son parrain l'appela à nouveau, il se réveilla. Voyant le visage familier de ses gardiens, l'enfant se laissa aller paresseusement sur ses oreillers. Sirius lui sourit doucement.  
  
" Hé, petit, comment tu te sens ? "  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, pourquoi est-ce que son parrain lui demandait ça ? Il allait lui poser la question quand les souvenirs de la nuit revinrent et il réalisa qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. En fait il avait très chaud et son estomac lui faisait un peu mal. Il regarda son parrain, se demandant s'il devait lui dire la vérité. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sirius dit " Dis-moi la vérité, Harry. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu n'es pas honnête et comme je veux t'aider toi et moi on devrait essayer de faire ça bien dès le début. "  
  
Harry sourit un peu mais acquiesça, sachant que Sirius devinerait probablement s'il mentait. " J'ai chaud, et j'ai mal au ventre. J'ai aussi un peu la tête qui tourne. "  
  
Sirius hocha la tête alors que Remus posait le gant de toilette sur son front, le faisant frissonner. " Mme Pomfresh est passée il y a quelques heures, elle a dit que tu avais la grippe. "  
  
Harry haussa un sourcil et haussa les épaules. " Oh, alors c'est pas grave, ça va passer. "  
  
Les deux adultes les regardèrent avec incrédulité comme Harry s'asseyait et faisait passer ses jambes par dessus la couverture. Sirius reprit ses esprits juste à temps pour rattraper le garçon alors qu'il allait sauter de son lit. Regardant sévèrement son filleul il dit : " Tu ne quitteras pas ce lit avant que Mme Pomfresh, Remus ou moi disions que tu peux. "  
  
Des yeux verts perplexes le regardèrent. " Pourquoi ? Tu es en colère pour cette nuit ? Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. "  
  
Sirius, voyant les larmes apparaître dans les yeux de l'enfant, l'assit rapidement sur ses genoux et l'enlaça. " Bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas, Harry. Mais tu es malade, tu dois rester au lit pour guérir plus vite. Tout le monde a besoin de se reposer. "  
  
Harry avait toujours l'air assez confus. " Oh, si tu le dis papa. Mais Tante Pétunia ne m'a jamais fait rester au lit. "  
  
Remus, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, vit la colère traverser le regard de son ami et décida de prendre la parole. " Et pour Dudley, Harry ? Il restait au lit quand il était malade, n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
Remus ignora le regard de Sirius et garda ses yeux sur l'enfant. Harry pencha la tête et acquiesça doucement, une expression perplexe sur le visage. " Oui, Tante Pétunia le laissait toujours dans son lit ou dans le canapé du salon, je crois que c'était seulement parce qu'il était paresseux et ne voulait pas aller à l'école. "  
  
Sirius et Remus pensèrent que Harry avait probablement raison et que la plupart du temps son cousin simulait les maladies qu'il avait mais il n'avaient rien à en dire. Au lieu de ça, Remus continua son raisonnement. " Donc, ta tante voulait que ton cousin aille vite mieux. Nous aussi nous voulons que tu ailles mieux, alors nous voulons que tu restes au lit, compris ? "  
  
Harry haussa les épaules, se détendant contre son parrain. " D'accord, si c'est comme ça. "  
  
Sirius sourit légèrement, sa colère disparue, et installa à nouveau Harry dans le lit. " Très bien, alors c'est comme ça. Maintenant, pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas encore un peu ? "  
  
Harry se laissa bercer par leurs mains et était presque endormi quand Sirius embrassa son front. Souriant légèrement, l'enfant murmura : " Je t'aime, oncle Remus. Je t'aime, papa. "  
  
Les deux hommes sursautèrent presque sous le choc, mais lentement un sourire s'épanouit sur leurs visages, et ils répondirent ensemble : " On t'aime aussi, bonhomme. "  
  
A suivre... 


	8. Chapitre 32

T/N : merci pour tous vos messages... Pour la traduction, je sais pas, j'essaie de m'appliquer, c'est tout...  
Sibla Jackson7 : oui, c'est aussi ce que je me suis dit en coupant là ! Lol... Et ça va pas s'arranger ! Pour Voldy, non, je crois qu'il est beaucoup plus cruel que ça. Enfin bon... Allez, accroche-toi. A plus !  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
  
Libre  
  
32  
  
Sirius finissait tout juste son travail pour Dumbledore quand Harry se réveilla à nouveau. L'homme remarqua que son filleul frissonnait sous ses couvertures, et regardant sa montre il vit que c'était l'heure de la dose suivante de potion contre la fièvre. Sirius allait sortir de la chambre pour prendre la potion quand Remus entra, tenant un gobelet de la main gauche.  
  
Les deux hommes se sourirent et allèrent vers le lit, où Harry s'était roulé en boule, se blottissant dans la chaleur du lit. Sirius passa doucement la main sur la frange humide de l'enfant, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux.  
  
" Coucou, bonhomme, tu as bien dormi ? "  
  
Harry acquiesça légèrement, se recroquevillant encore d'avantage. " B.b.b.bien, papa. "  
  
Sirius prit doucement son fils frissonnant dans ses bras et l'assit sur ses genoux, drapant les couvertures autour du petit garçon. Posant une main sur le front de Harry, Remus fronça les sourcils. " Tiens, bois ça, Harry, ça va aider à faire baisser ta fièvre. "  
  
Sirius prit le gobelet et l'amena aux lèvres de Harry. L'enfant avala un peu de potion, mais détourna immédiatement la tête à cause du goût amer du liquide. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet, commençant à penser que les choses seraient plus difficiles que prévu.  
  
Sirius essaya d'amener à nouveau le gobelet contre les lèvres de Harry. " Allez, petit, bois ça et tu te sentiras mieux, c'est promis. "  
  
Mais Harry secoua à nouveau la tête. Remus s'accroupit face à lui. " Harry, et si je te donnais du chocolat après que tu aies bu la potion ? "  
  
Sirius regarda son ami, les sourcils froncés. " Alors, maintenant tu essayes de le soudoyer ? "  
  
Remus l'ignora, son regard toujours tourné vers l'enfant. Harry sembla réfléchir un moment, mais quand Sirius essaya à nouveau de lui faire boire la potion, il se détourna.  
  
Soupirant, Sirius tendit le gobelet à Remus. Apparemment, il faudrait qu'ils se montrent un peu plus persuasifs. Ce qui voulait dire ne pas laisser le choix à l'enfant.  
  
Sirius passa un bras ferme autour de la petite forme de son filleul, et l'installa de manière à ce que la tête de l'enfant repose sur son bras gauche. Tenant la tête de l'autre main, il fit signe à Remus de verser la potion dans la bouche du petit garçon. L'autre semblait hésitant, mais ne voyant pas d'autre solution, accepta.  
  
Harry essaya de lutter contre les mains qui le tenaient en place, mais rien à faire, Sirius était trop fort et il ne pouvait rien faire qu'avaler la potion à mauvais goût, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Quand il eut tout bu, Sirius relâcha sa prise et serra le petit garçon en pleurs contre sa poitrine.  
  
" C'est fini, bonhomme, je suis désolé, mais il fallait que tu boives ça pour aller mieux. "  
  
Un peu plus tard, Harry dormait à nouveau et Sirius le réinstalla doucement dans son lit, soupirant avec tristesse.  
  
Sans un mot, Remus pressa son épaule et sortit de la pièce, emportant le gobelet vide. Il savait que Sirius n'aimait pas forcer Harry à faire quelque chose, mais parfois l'enfant était vraiment trop têtu. Après tout c'était pour son bien. Heureusement Harry aimait assez Sirius pour ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, sinon Remus ne voulait même pas imaginer les problèmes qu'il y aurait dans leur étrange maisonnée.  
  
Dumbledore vint quelques heures plus tard. Il venait récupérer le travail de Sirius et voir comment les choses allaient avec Harry. Le petit garçon dormait toujours mais Sirius décida de le réveiller, car il avait complètement oublié le repas. Harry cligna des yeux quand il le secoua gentiment, regardant son parrain il fronça les sourcils et s'enfonça dans son oreiller.  
  
" Harry, réveille-toi, il faut que tu manges quelque chose. "  
  
" J'ai pas faim. "  
  
" Juste un peu, promis, tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier. "  
  
Harry ne semblait pas s'intéresser au temps qu'il avait passé sans manger et se recroquevilla juste un peu plus dans les couvertures. Sirius, voyant que le raisonnement n'aurait aucun effet, sortit doucement l'enfant du lit, l'enveloppa dans une robe de chambre et le prit dans ses bras. Harry résista à peine et finalement posa la tête sur l'épaule de son parrain, refermant les yeux.  
  
Remus et Dumbledore levèrent les yeux quand Sirius entra dans la cuisine, Harry à moitié endormi dans les bras. Le directeur sourit doucement en regardant Sirius s'asseoir dans sa chaise habituelle, essayant de convaincre Harry de rester éveillé.  
  
Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent quand il parla. " Il me semble que Harry vous donne encore plus de travail quand il est malade, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? "  
  
L'homme soupira avec résignation, acceptant le bol de soupe que Remus lui tendait. " Oh, je peux vous assurer que c'est le cas. " L'homme aux cheveux sombres commença à nourrir doucement Harry, alors que l'enfant avalait à contrecœur sa soupe.  
  
Remus s'assit en face d'eux deux et regarda Dumbledore. " Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, monsieur le directeur ? "  
  
Le pétillement des yeux de Dumbledore disparut. " Je suis venu récupérer les papiers sur lesquels Sirius devait travailler, est-ce que c'est fait ? "  
  
Patmol leva les yeux de Harry et hocha la tête. " Oui, ils sont dans ma chambre. Vous voulez bien tenir Harry un moment ? Je vais les chercher. "  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça en tendant les bras et prit l'enfant sur ses genoux, notant la chaleur anormale de son corps.  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers lui, le regard partagé entre sommeil et curiosité pour l'homme qui le tenait à présent. Dumbledore sourit gentiment à l'enfant. " Bonjour, Harry. "  
  
Soupirant, Harry se blottit plus près du vieil homme. " 'jour, monsieur. "  
  
" Comment tu sens-tu ? "  
  
" Fatigué, mais papa a dit que je dois manger. "  
  
Harry eut une légère moue, qui fit rire Remus et Dumbledore. Avant que le directeur réponde, Sirius revint, serrant dans ses mains une chemise noire cartonnée. " Tenez, Albus. " Le directeur prit la chemise et rendit Harry à son parrain, qui recommença à donner à manger au petit garçon. Remus regarda le vieil homme et vit un regard inquiet. " Albus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous semblez nerveux. "  
  
Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme et soupira. " Ce n'est rien, Remus, ne vous inquiétez pas. "  
  
Mais Sirius avait déjà levé les yeux et croisé son regard. " Albus, ne nous faites pas croire ça, vous ne vous inquiétez jamais pour rien. "  
  
Le vieil homme sembla assez ennuyé mais leur parla. " Severus a été appelé juste avant que je quitte le château. Je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est la première fois que Voldemort l'appelle et j'ai peur de ce qui peut lui arriver. "  
  
Sirius préféra ne pas faire de commentaire. Lui et Rogue se haïssaient et il ne se le cachait pas. Il savait également que Dumbledore n'aimerait pas qu'il dise quelque chose contre lui maintenant, alors il décida de laisser les choses de côté et se concentra sur Harry.  
  
Remus, sentant la tension montant entre son ami et le directeur, essaya de rassurer le vieil homme. " Ça ira, il l'a fait plusieurs fois et personne ne l'a jamais soupçonné. Je suis sûr que Severus pourra s'en sortir. "  
  
Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête, il ne semblait pas rassuré, mais il avait vu l'expression tendue de Sirius et décida de garder ses inquiétudes pour lui. Il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à Poudlard et laissa les deux hommes seuls.  
  
Remus se tourna immédiatement vers Sirius. " J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de faire cette tête à chaque fois qu'on parle de Severus. Tu sais qu'Albus s'inquiète pour lui, et même si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu pourrais essayer de t'entendre avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour Dumbledore. "  
  
Sirius le toisa. " Je fais ce que je peux, je ne l'ai pas insulté. Je ne peux pas faire de miracles, Remus, je déteste cet homme, je l'ai toujours détesté et je le détesterai toujours. Je veux bien faire des efforts pour Dumbledore, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je dois l'aimer. "  
  
Remus soupira de frustration. Est-ce que son ami changerait un jour d'avis ? Probablement pas.  
  
Harry avait écouté la discussion un moment, mais finalement il céda au sommeil qui le menaçait depuis un moment, et s'affaissa dans les bras de son parrain. Il était sûr que les deux hommes régleraient leur désaccord plus facilement s'il ne les écoutait pas.  
  
A suivre... 


	9. Chapitre 33

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Libre

33

Deux jours plus tard, Dumbledore était dans son bureau, examinant les papiers du ministère qu'il devait remettre à Fudge le soir. Le vieil homme fut soudain tiré de son travail quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit violemment, heurtant le mur. Severus, portant encore ses robes de Mangemort, se rua dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant son bureau. Sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, le maître de Potions commença à parler. " Albus, il a découvert que Potter était devenu un enfant, il semble que quelqu'un a vu le gosse quand il était perdu dans la forêt et a prévenu Voldemort. Il a déjà envoyé un groupe de vingt Mangemorts chez Black. "

Le vieux directeur se leva et alla rapidement vers la cheminée. " Cela fait combien de temps ? "

Severus regarda avec angoisse son mentor. " Presque une demi-heure. Je suis parti dès que j'ai pu le faire sans attirer les soupçons de Voldemort. "

Dumbledore acquiesça tout en jetant de la poudre blanche dans la cheminée. " Allez avertir les professeurs, dites-leur de se tenir prêts et de m'attendre dans le grand hall. "

Dumbledore se tourna pour parler à Arthur Weasley qui était apparu dans les flammes, alors que Rogue se ruait dehors, courant vers la salle des professeurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard Dumbledore rejoignit ses professeurs. Tout le monde le regardait anxieusement, attendant des nouvelles. " Arthur a déjà contacté tous les Aurors qu'il connaît, ils sont en chemin. J'ai essayé de contacter Sirius et Remus mais personne ne répond, j'ai peur qu'ils soient déjà attaqués. Nous allons devoir aller là-bas et les aider. " Tout le monde acquiesça. Dumbledore se tourna vers Rogue. " Severus, allez aider Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plait. " Voyant que l'homme allait protester, le directeur leva la main. " Severus, il ne sera bon pour aucun de nous si un Mangemort vous voit. "

Sans un mot, le maître de Potions se détourna et quitta ses compagnons. Dumbledore fit un signe aux autres et ils sortirent de l'école. Ils rejoignirent en vitesse la forêt où ils transplanèrent aussi près que possible de la maison de Sirius. Ils arrivèrent plus ou moins en même temps que les Aurors. Les saluant d'un geste, Dumbledore guida la troupe vers la maison. La premier signe qu'ils virent que quelque chose n'allait pas fut trois hommes assommés, portant des robes noires. Il semblait que même s'ils avaient été attaqués par surprise, Sirius et Remus s'étaient battus. Ce qui inquiétait le plus Dumbledore était le silence venant de la maison. Etaient-ils arrivés trop tard pour sauver leurs amis ? Précautionneusement, ils avancèrent vers la maison silencieuse. Les Aurors se répartirent pour approcher la maison par les côtés, tandis que les professeurs allèrent vers la porte principale. Minerva regarda aux alentours avec appréhension. La porte avait été arrachée de ses gonds et cinq corps inconscients gisaient par terre. Silencieusement, le petit groupe entra. L'entrée étaient pleine de corps, mais il n'y avait pas de signe de leurs amis. Dumbledore était en train d'essayer de trouver quoi faire quand une voix légère les fit tous se retourner vivement.

" Vous en avez mis du temps. "

Debout là, appuyé à la porte de la cuisine, se tenait Harry Potter, un Harry Potter de quinze ans.

Levant un sourcil vers les professeurs, le jeune homme prit une gorgée de thé de la tasse qu'il tenait calmement dans les mains. " Il était temps que vous arriviez, tous ces Mangemorts ne sont pas vraiment doués pour la décoration. "

Les professeurs étaient trop surpris pour réagir à la plaisanterie. Ils étaient prêts à entamer un combat contre des Mangemorts et, dans le pire des cas, trouver leurs amis disparus ou morts. Au lieu de ça ils trouvaient un garçon, un garçon qui n'était pas encore supposé avoir quinze ans, leur disant calmement qu'ils étaient en retard. Harry commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard de ses professeurs. Il avait retrouvé ses corps et état normaux à peine quinze minutes plus tôt, et ses émotions étaient un chaos total. Maintenant il avait très envie de courir vers Sirius et de se cacher derrière lui, quelque chose de clairement ridicule à quinze ans. En fin de compte, cette partie finit par gagner et il retourna dans la cuisine, suivi par les professeurs. Là, assis dans des chaises confortables, il y avait Sirius et Remus, eux aussi en train de boire du thé. Harry alla immédiatement s'asseoir près de Sirius et se serra contre lui pour se rassurer. L'homme lui sourit et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules maigres avant de regarder les professeurs.

" Bonsoir, tout le monde, je vous demanderais bien ce qui vous amène ici mais je crois que c'est évident. "

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, Dumbledore envoya le professeur Chourave dire aux Aurors de s'occuper des Mangemorts, puis s'assit dans la chaise près de Remus. " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Severus vient de rentrer en me disant que vous étiez attaqués, nous sommes venus aussitôt et nous ne nous attendions pas du tout à vous trouver assis ici, calmement en train de boire du thé. "

Remus et Sirius gloussèrent d'amusement et le loup-garou commença à expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait ce qui s'était passé.  
Flash Back.

Remus et Sirius étaient tranquillement assis dans le salon. Harry dormait dans sa chambre. Même si le petit garçon se sentait mieux, Sirius le gardait au lit, juste pour être sûr qu'il se reposait. Remus lisait un gros livres sur les sorts et Sirius feuilletait avec un intérêt mitigé la Gazette du Sorcier. Soudain Remus leva brusquement la tête. Sirius, le remarquant, leva un sourcil. " Il y a un problème, Lunard ? "

Sans répondre, Lupin alla vers la fenêtre et regarda attentivement dehors. Prenant une longue inspiration Remus prit sa baguette et se plaqua contre le mur.

Sirius, maintenant vraiment inquiété par le comportement de son ami, posa le journal sur la table. " Remus, qu'est-ce que. "

" Des Mangemorts approchent. "

La seule réaction de Sirius fut un juron étranglé avant qu'il se lève, sa baguette déjà dans sa main. " Il faut avertir Dumbledore. "

Remus était allé à la porte. " On n'a pas le temps. "

A même moment la porte fut pulvérisée et les Mangemorts commencèrent à essayer d'entrer. Les deux hommes oublièrent instantanément l'idée de prévenir Dumbledore et concentrèrent toute leur attention à garder les hommes en robe noire dehors, pour préserver Harry.

A l'étage, le bruit n'était pas passé inaperçu. Harry s'était réveillé à cause des chocs, et il était maintenant roulé en boule dans son lit, son lion de Gryffondor serré contre sa poitrine. Le petit garçon tremblait de peur, essayant d'ignorer les sons qui venaient du rez-de-chaussée. Soudain un doux son remplaça les coups et les cris ; la mélodie bloquait tous les autres sons. Harry leva les yeux du lion et regarda autour de lui, cherchant à déterminer l'origine de cette belle musique. Sur une étagère, brillant maintenant doucement, il y avait la poupée de sa mère. Précautionneusement, Harry se laissa glisser de son lit et approcha la poupée brillante. La mélodie devenait de plus en plus belle alors que Harry approchait de la petite poupée. Doucement, Harry tendit la main et au moment où ses doigts touchèrent les cheveux de la poupée, une lumière dorée brillante l'entoura puis le plongea dans les ténèbres.

A suivre...


	10. Chapitre 34

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
  
Libre  
  
34  
  
" Harry. "  
  
La voix qui l'appelait était douce et gentille, mais Harry se sentait somnolent, à l'aise, et ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Il pouvait sentir une lumière briller sous ses paupières et la musique avait repris.  
  
" Harry. "  
  
Quelque chose de doux caressa son front, essayant de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Soupirant, Harry obéit à contrecœur. Il était vraiment trop bien et en paix pour s'ennuyer avec quelque chose d'autre. Le petit garçon laissa échapper un petit cri en voyant la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle avait des cheveux roux brillants et de grands yeux verts, c'était sans aucun doute sa mère. " Maman ? "  
  
La femme sourit doucement, quelques larmes apparaissant à ses yeux. Etendant les bras vers son fils, elle parla d'une voix douce. " Bonjour, mon petit. "  
  
Harry se laissa serrer contre la poitrine de la femme, c'était étrange. Tellement semblable à l'étreinte de Sirius, tellement différent aussi. Après quelques minutes, la femme dénoua doucement ses bras de son cou, souriant légèrement à sa moue désappointé, et le reposa au sol. " Je suis désolée, bébé, mais nous devons parler. "  
  
Harry bouda un peu mais au lieu de protester, il regarda la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Elle était assez grande, complètement vide et d'une couleur d'or sombre. Les murs vibraient doucement, la lumière venant de l'extérieur éclairait   
Toute la pièce. C'était une pièce bizarre, mais étrangement rassurante. La femme bougea, ramenant son attention sur elle.  
  
" Mon petit, il est temps. "  
  
" Temps pour quoi, maman ? "  
  
" Temps de retrouver ta vie et tout ce que ça signifie. Tu ne peux plus rester comme ça, ils ont besoin de toi. "  
  
Harry se renfrogna, il n'aimait pas ce que les paroles de la femme impliquaient. Essayant de changer de sujet il posa la question qui le taraudait. " Où sommes-nous, maman ? Comment je peux te voir ? "  
  
La femme grimaça, elle voyait que le petit garçon essayait de changer de sujet et ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de se poser trente-six questions, mais elle répondit. " Tu as ma poupée, n'est-ce pas ? La poupée que James m'a donné pour mon dix-septième anniversaire ? "  
  
Harry acquiesça, se demandant ce que la poupée avait à voir là-dedans.  
  
" Cette poupée est spéciale, Harry. James l'a enchantée afin que, si je me sentais seule ou que j'avais besoin d'aide, je puisse voir James et lui parler, un peu comme les portraits qu'il y a à Poudlard. Quand tu es né j'ai légèrement modifié le sort et je t'ai donné la poupée. Chaque fois que tu avais un problème et que ni James ni moi n'étions là, la personne qui te gardait te donnait la poupée et tu étais amené ici. "  
  
Harry resta immobile, il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'une petite poupée puisse faire tant de choses. " Alors papa est aussi ici ? "  
  
Lily sourit tristement. " Il pourrait, Harry, mais tu n'as pas besoin de lui. "  
  
Le petit garçon la regarda d'un air perdu. " Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de lui ! " Mais en même temps qu'il disait ces mots il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait Sirius, et Remus, ils ne pouvaient remplacer complètement sa mère mais ils avaient pris le rôle de son père. Penchant la tête Harry murmura " Tu as raison, je suis désolé. "  
  
Lily rit doucement. " Oh, bébé, tu n'as pas à être désolé, je suis heureuse que Siri et Remy prennent si bien soin de toi. " Harry hocha la tête, le soulagement clairement visible dans ses yeux verts brillants. Lily changea à nouveau d'optique afin de revenir au sujet premier. " Harry, il faut que tu reprennes ton corps. "  
  
Le visage de Harry s'assombrit. " Je ne peux pas ! Je ne suis pas prêt. "  
  
La femme s'agenouilla devant li. " Si, tu l'es. En peu de temps, tu as découvert que tu n'étais pas seul, que quoi qu'il arrive, Sirius et Remus seraient là pour toi. Tu as encore un long chemin à faire, je le sais, tu le sais, Siri et Remy le savent, mais avoir cinq ans plus longtemps n'aidera personne. Tu dois reprendre ta forme de quinze ans, ou préfères-tu changer juste avant la rentrée à Poudlard, avec juste quelques jours pour t'habituer ? "  
  
Harry secoua tristement la tête. " Non. "  
  
Lily tendit gentiment la main. " Alors viens, mon fils, Sirius et Remus ont besoin de ton aide et après tout tu pourras avoir une longue, agréable discussion avec eux et continuer çà soigner ta dépression. "  
  
Harry soupira. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Les choses semblaient devenir encore plus compliquées s'il se détournait. Se sentirait-il obligé d'agir comme un enfant ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait le réprimer, mais il n'était pas supposé le faire, ça amènerait juste plus d'ennuis.  
  
Voyant que sa mère gardait une main tendue vers lui, il essaya de l'atteindre. Avant que ses doigts touchent ceux de Lily, la femme parla à nouveau. " Souviens-toi que je t'aime, Harry Potter, quoi qu'il arrive rappelle-t-en. Je serai là si tu as besoin de moi, tu as juste besoin de m'appeler. "  
  
Harry hocha fermement la tête, il était temps de retrouver sa famille, il serra la main de sa mère et tout disparut à nouveau.  
  
Il se réveilla à nouveau au son des coups, sa tête cognait douloureusement, et il pouvait sentir un mélange d'émotions essayer de prendre le dessus. Heureusement, le bruit de pas montant l'escalier lui rappela ce qui se passait. Il alla rapidement vers son bureau, tentant de réprimer la nausée qui traversait son corps, et d'un des tiroirs sortit sa baguette magique et sa cape d'Invisibilité, qui avaient été mises sous verrou tant qu'il était enfant. Soupirant, il s'enroula dans la cape et alla près de la porte, juste quand un groupe de Mangemorts entrait dans sa chambre. Harry attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que tous les hommes soient entrés dans sa chambre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tester ses pouvoirs avant de les utiliser dans un combat, mais maintenant il n'avait plus le temps de rien. Doucement il tendit sa baguette et murmura le sort de stupéfixion. Aussitôt les trois Mangemorts se retrouvèrent à terre, inconscients. Harry soupira de soulagement. Ça avait marché. Sans un autre regard aux trois hommes, il alla vers les escaliers, il devait aider son père. Sirius. Oh, Merlin, c'était parti ! Secouant la tête il commença à descendre les escaliers. Remus et Sirius étaient en train de se battre contre une dizaine de Mangemorts et ils ne semblaient pas avoir de chances d'en réchapper. Tout en essayant de ne pas se blesser et d'éviter les sorts Impardonnables, les deux hommes n'avaient pas le temps de tirer pour leur propre compte. Eh bien, il était temps de relever un peu le niveau. Serrant à nouveau sa baguette, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et cria " Stupéfix ! "  
  
Les quatre Mangemorts qui lui tournaient le dos tombèrent instantanément, et la confusion emplit la pièce. C'était ce que Harry voulait. Il désarma rapidement deux autres Mangemorts alors que Sirius et Remus reprenaient leurs esprits et commençaient à assommer les hommes restants. Le combat fut achevé en quelques minutes.  
  
Après que Sirius ait assommé le dernier Mangemort, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'endroit où ils avaient entendu Harry pour la dernière fois. Le jeune homme laissa tomber la cape et fit face à ses gardiens, qui le regardaient maintenant sous le choc. " Euh. Salut. "  
  
A suivre... 


	11. Chapitre 35

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
  
Libre  
  
35  
  
Tous trois restèrent immobiles quelques instants, les Mangemorts toujours inconscients à leurs pieds. Harry baissa les yeux et commença à se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard de ses gardiens. Un doux murmure venant de Harry lui fit lever les yeux.  
  
" Harry ? "  
  
Le garçon acquiesça légèrement et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs emmêlés. " Salut, pa.euh, Siri. " Le garçon s'arrêta et secoua la tête, comment était-il supposer appeler l'homme maintenant ?  
  
Sirius, voyant l'hésitation de son filleul, compléta doucement la phrase pour lui.  
  
" Papa. " (NdT : en anglais, Harry disait d'abord " Daddy " et maintenant " Dad ")  
  
Harry le regarda dans les yeux et finit par hocher la tête. " Si c'est ce que tu veux. "  
  
Sirius sourit doucement. " Je trouve que c'est le mieux. "  
  
Harry lui rendit son sourire et se tourna vers Remus. " Je peux continuer à t'appeler Oncle Remus ? "  
  
L'homme rit doucement. " Bien sûr que tu peux. C'est largement mieux qu'être appelé " professeur " tout le temps. " Puis son visage redevint sérieux. " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bonhomme (NdT : là, j'ai du mal. Avant, c'était kiddo ; maintenant c'est Kid. Je vais faire au mieux)? Tu vas bien ? "  
  
Les deux hommes s'étaient approchés et étaient maintenant debout devant lui, cherchant attentivement un signe de blessure. Harry haussa légèrement les épaules et s'assit sur une marche, se sentant soudain très fatigué. " Je vais bien. "  
  
Sirius s'accroupit devant le garçon et posa une main sur une de ses épaules. " Tu es sûr ? Tu as mauvaise mine. "  
  
Harry hocha la tête. " Je vais bien, vraiment, je suis juste fatigué et très perdu. "  
  
Sirius n'avait toujours pas l'air très sûr mais accepta la réponse. " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "  
  
Avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, Remus le coupa. " Allons dans la cuisine, ça sera plus confortable qu'ici. Et je pense qu'on a tous mérité une tasse de thé. "  
  
Sirius acquiesça et se leva, entraînant Harry avec lui. L'adolescent vacilla un peu et son parrain passa vite un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Ils passèrent tous les trois sur les Mangemorts inconscients et entrèrent dans la cuisine. Alors que Remus faisait du thé, Sirius assis Harry dans une des chaises et décida d'appeler Dumbledore par la cheminée dans le salon, afin que le vieil homme envoie des Aurors à la maison pour récupérer les Mangemorts. Quand il revint, Remus et Harry étaient en train de boire leur thé. S'asseyant dans sa chaise habituelle à côté de Harry et acceptant la tasse de thé que Remus lui offrait, il sourit. " Il semble que mon appelle soit totalement inutile. Dumbledore est déjà sur le chemin avec la plupart des professeurs et un bataillon d'Aurors. "  
  
Remus haussa un sourcil. " Comment ? "  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules. " Il semblerait que Rogue lui ait dit pour l'attaque dès qu'il est rentré à Poudlard, mais entre-temps l'attaque avait déjà commencé, donc ils n'ont pas pu nous aider. "  
  
Son ami ne répondit pas ; il avait levé la tête et semblait écouter quelque chose. Puis, avec un léger sourire, il posa sa tasse. " Je crois que je vais devoir faire plus de thé, on a de la compagnie. "  
  
Fin du Flash-Back  
Harry arrêta de parler ; il avait expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé et les suites de l'attaque, Remus était trop surpris pour continuer l'histoire après avoir entendu l'histoire de la poupe. Dumbledore fut le premier à rompre le silence. " Bien, cela a été une surprise, mais je suis heureux de voir que vous allez tous bien, j'étais vraiment inquiet quand Severus m'a parlé de l'attaque. "  
  
Avant qu'un des trois ait le temps de répondre, un Auror entra et s'adressa à Dumbledore. " Monsieur, nous avons envoyé tous les Mangemorts au Ministère, avez-vous encore besoin de nous ? "  
  
Le vieux directeur sourit à l'homme et secoua la tête. " Non, nous n'avons besoin de rien d'autre. Merci de votre aide. "  
  
Le jeune homme le salua. " C'est notre travail, monsieur. "  
  
L'Auror se détourna et quitta la cuisine. Dumbledore ramena son attention au trio et les regarda attentivement. Ils avaient tous les trois l'air fatigué et Harry somnolait même, appuyé contre Sirius. Le pauvre garçon en subissait trop, quand pourrait-il se reposer ? La voix douce de Minerva le tira de ses pensées. " Nous allons vous laisser, que vous puissiez vous reposer. J'enverrai Pompom demain ici pour être sûrs que vous allez tous bien. "  
  
Sirius et Remus acquiescèrent et le châtain les accompagna à la porte, laissant Sirius et Harry dans la cuisine. Avant que Dumbledore sort de la maison, il se tourna face au jeune homme. " Remus, si vous remarquez quelque chose d'anormal avec Harry, prévenez-nous tout de suite. "  
  
Le loup-garou acquiesça. " Bien sûr, monsieur. "  
  
" Et reposez-vous tous les deux, Sirius et vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme. "  
  
Remus rit légèrement. " Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, on le fera, même si on doit mettre un lit supplémentaire dans la chambre de Harry.  
  
Le directeur et McGonagall, qui était restée pour attendre le vieil homme, rirent doucement avant de partir. Remus retourna dans la cuisine et vit que Sirius avait installa Harry sur ses genoux, laissant le frêle adolescent dormir plus confortablement contre sa poitrine. Patmol leva les yeux quand Remus rentra dans la cuisine. " Ils sont partis ? "  
  
Remus acquiesça et récupéra les tasses vides. " Oui. Dumbledore est inquiet pour Harry. "  
  
Sirius hocha la tête, resserrant son étreinte autour de son filleul. " Comme moi. "  
  
Remus regarda son ami. " Pourquoi tu ne l'emmènes pas en haut ? Il sera mieux dans son lit. "  
  
Sirius acquiesça et se leva doucement, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Harry. Avant qu'il puisse sortir avec son fardeau, Remus parla à nouveau.  
  
" Sirius. "  
  
Se retournant doucement, l'homme regarda son ami. " Oui ? "  
  
" Ne reste pas avec lui toute la nuit, tu as autant besoin de te reposer que lui. " Quand Remus vit Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester, il ramena son attention aux tasses qu'il lavait. " Je peux toujours te jeter un charme de sommeil. "  
  
Remus sourit quand l'autre homme ne répondit pas. Se tournant légèrement, il vit que son ami le fixait. Finalement Sirius soupira et hocha la tête d'un air maussade. " D'accord, mais n'espère pas que je vais le laisser seul. "  
  
Remus retint à grand-peine son rire ; son ami était trop prévisible. " Je n'y aurais même pas pensé, vieux frère, maintenant vas-y. "  
  
Sirius se détourna et commença à monter les escaliers. Parfois Remus pouvait être un vrai fléau.  
  
Une fois dans la chambre de Harry, il plaça le garçon endormi sur son lit et alla vers la commode. Là il vit les petits vêtements que Harry avait porté et sourit d'un air mélancolique, se demandant comment les choses allaient tourner. Avec un geste de sa baguette, Sirius agrandit des pyjamas puis revint vers Harry et les lui mit, notant comme c'était plus difficile maintenant qu'il avait repris son corps d'adolescent. Soupirant légèrement, il borda son filleul et se transforma en chien. Il ne laisserait en aucun cas Harry seul cette nuit.  
  
Quand Remus monta jeter un coup d'œil quelques minutes plus tard, il sourit en voyant l'adolescent blotti contre un grand chien noir.  
  
A suivre... 


	12. Chapitre 36

T/N : Bon ben voilà la fin... Vous inquiétez pas, tout va se finir !  
Désolée pour le problème du chapitre 9 / 33... ça arrive des fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne sais donc pas comment le résoudre. J'espère que ça va marcher mieux ce coup ci.  
Nono_la_the_boss : moi aussi j'ai réussi à lire mais j'ai eu du mal.  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
  
Libre  
  
36  
  
La première chose qu'Harry remarqua fut la chaleur et le confort qui l'entouraient. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'être assis près de Sirius dans la cuisine, écoutant Remus et Dumbledore parler. Il supposa qu'il s'était endormi après ça. Il se battit contre la gène qui le prit en imaginant Sirius le porter à nouveau au lit. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû s'endormir e ennuyer encore son parrain. Soupirant légèrement, il roula sur lui-même, essayant de se rouler en boule comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était enfant. Maintenant, avec son corps plus grand, c'était plus difficile, mais finalement il réussit à se recroqueviller autant que possible. Il se sentait étrangement fatigué mais n'avait pas envie de dormir encore, il sentait qu'il devait réfléchir. Comment devait-il agir maintenant ? Devait-il recommencer à se replier sur lui-même ? Non, ça ne serait pas très correct. D'autre part, il était devenu plus proche de Sirius et de Remus et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait les repousser maintenant qu'ils l'avaient apprivoisé. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas continuer à agir comme un enfant de cinq ans depuis qu'il n'en était plus un. Alors, que devait-il faire ? Soupirant, Harry roula de l'autre côté et se cogna contre quelque chose. Soupirant encore, il entrouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec la forme Animagus de son parrain. Le grand chien sauta du lit et se retransforma doucement en Sirius. L'adulte regarde le jeune homme, un inquiétude visible dans ses yeux. S'asseyant sur le lit près de son fils, il posa une main sur la tête de Harry.  
  
" Pourquoi es-tu réveillé, Harry ? Tu devrais dormir. Il est à peine six heures. "  
  
Harry haussa légèrement les épaules. " Je ne suis pas fatigué. "  
  
Mais tout en disant ça, Harry ferma les yeux et se rapprocha un peu de Sirius, ignorant la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il ne devait pas agir ainsi. L'homme sourit doucement, voyant que le garçon se rendormait. Il réarrangea doucement les couvertures afin que Harry soit bien au chaud et quand il fut sûr que son filleul dormait, il reprit sa forme de Patmol, prêt à dormir encore quelques heures.  
Des mains le secouaient gentiment, mais il ne voulait pas se réveiller, il se sentait trop fatigué. Finalement, avec un léger gémissement, Harry entrouvrit les yeux, juste assez pour voir Remus penché sur lui.  
  
" Harry, c'est l'heure de se réveiller, viens. "  
  
Harry soupira et ouvrit complètement les yeux. " J'ai encore sommeil. "  
  
Il s'écarta des mains en cherchant la forme de son parrain, juste pour voir qu'il n'était plus là. Son esprit se réveilla un peu plus, essayant rapidement de trouver une raison pour laquelle Sirius l'aurait laissé. Il savait juste qu'il n'aurait pas dû se blottir contre Sirius, il n'aurait pas dû agir comme un petit enfant, il n'aurait pas dû.  
  
" Bonjour, Harry. "  
  
Levant les yeux, il vit son parrain, qui venait de prendre une douche. Sirius le regardait d'un air inquiet, comme lorsqu'il s'était réveillé tantôt. Harry soupira de soulagement et referma les yeux, il avait vraiment besoin de dormir encore. La chaude main de Remus avait bougé de son épaule à son front. Il sentit quelque chose s'abaisser sur son côté et comprit que Sirius s'était assis près de lui.  
  
" Harry ? Ça ne va pas ? "  
  
Mais Harry était trop fatigué pour répondre. Il sentit vaguement quelqu'un lui prendre la main et la serrer.  
  
" Lunard, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "  
  
Les voix venaient de plus en plus loin ; finalement elles disparurent et il ne resta que l'obscurité.  
  
Dans la chambre, Sirius et Remus devenaient très inquiets. Harry avait dormi presque quinze heures, il ne devrait plus être si fatigué. Voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, Remus alla à la cheminée et appela Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur promit qu'il serait chez eux avec Pompom dans quelques minutes. Sirius, lui, refusa de quitter le chevet de Harry, son anxiété augmentant avec les minutes.  
  
Quand Mme Pomfresh entra dans la pièce, elle mit tout le monde dehors, même si elle eut un certain mal à faire sortir Sirius. Quand elle fut seule, elle alla vers Harry et commença à l'examiner. De l'autre côté de la porte, Dumbledore entreprit de distraire les deux gardiens et les emmena à la cuisine où il les somma d'avaler quelque chose. Sirius, plus obstiné que jamais, ne mangea presque rien, essayant d'écoute les sons venant de l'étage. Quand Remus eut enfin réussi à lui faire avaler un toast, Mme Pomfresh redescendit, le visage inquiet. Immédiatement, les hommes se tournèrent vers elle. Soupirant, l'infirmière s'assit et les regarda d'un air grave.  
  
" C'est assez compliqué. " Acceptant la tasse de thé que Remus lui tendait, elle continua. " Le directeur m'a dit ce qui s'est passé hier, et bien que je ne doute pas que Harry ait vu Lily, je peux assurer que le garçon s'est transformé de lui-même, sa mère l'a juste convaincu que c'était nécessaire. La potion est toujours dans son corps et ses effets n'ont pas diminué. Harry utilisé toute son énergie magique pour garder son corps en l'état et en conséquent il se sent épuisé. "  
  
Tout le monde resta silencieux un moment avant que Sirius parle. " Est-ce que nous pouvons faire quelque chose ? " Pompom posa sa tasse et regarda la table. " Nous pourrions essayer de le forcer à reprendre son corps d'enfant, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure option, étant donné que sa mère l'a totalement convaincu qu'il devait reprendre son corps et qu'il sera très difficile de le forcer à nouveau, ça pourrait même aggraver les choses. D'un autre côté, nous pourrions lui donner une potion antidote à la potion de Rajeunissement, mais vu la manière dont la magie interagit avec son corps, je ne sais pas ce qui se passera si nous faisons ça. " elle soupira et parla à nouveau. " Je crois que le mieux que nous puissions faire est de lui donner une potion fortifiante afin qu'il ne se sente pas si fatigué et puisse rester éveillé quelques minutes. Bien sûr, en tant que ses gardiens c'est à vous de décider. "  
  
Remus parla immédiatement pour eux deux. " Je suis sûr que ce que vous préconisez sera le mieux, que voulez-vous que nous fassions ? "  
  
Mme Pomfresh haussa légèrement les épaules. " Gardez juste un œil sur lui, assurez-vous qu'il ne devient pas trop désorienté, Dieu sait dans quel était il se sent maintenant. Je reviendrai dans quelques jours l'examiner, d'accord ? "  
  
Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et tout le monde se leva. Dumbledore sourit. " Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous occuper de Harry, dites-le moi, je suis sûr que Minerva sera ravie de vous aider. "  
  
Les deux Maraudeurs acquiescèrent et les raccompagnèrent à la prote. Après leur départ, Remus retourna dans la cuisine nettoyer la vaisselle qu'ils avaient utilisée pour le repas et Sirius remonta dans la chambre de Harry, pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien.  
  
A suivre... 


	13. Chapitre 37

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
  
Libre  
  
37  
  
Harry grogna quand quelqu'un secoua doucement son épaule. La faiblesse était toujours là et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de se réveiller. Malheureusement pour lui, la main qui le secouait semblait décidée, alors finalement il se résigna à ouvrir les yeux et regarda le visage sombre de son parrain penché sur lui.   
  
L'homme rit doucement à sa grimace. " Réveille-toi juste une minute, Harry. Il faut que tu boives ça et après tu pourras te rendormir. "  
  
Ayant été habitué dans les dernières semaines à obéir sans discuter à ce ton de voix, Harry ouvrit la bouche et laissa Sirius lui faire boire la potion avant de se rendormir.  
  
Une fois qu'il eut donné à Harry la potion que Mme Pomfresh avait apportée, Sirius s'assit près du lit de son filleul, attention que la potion agisse. Il savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de parler. Il l'avait compris à la confusion dans les yeux du garçon la veille et quand Harry avait hésité à l'appeler " papa ", chose qui était devenue naturelle dans les semaines précédentes. Plus profondément, Sirius savait que les choses ne pourraient pas rester les mêmes maintenant que Harry était plus vieux, même s'il refusait d'abandonner la confiance qu'ils avaient acquis. Il ne pouvait plus être le père d'un enfant de cinq ans, mais il devait être sûr de pouvoir représenter le père d'un adolescent de quinze ans, avec tous les changements que ça impliquait. Et par dessus tout, il devait s'assurer que Harry le savait, car dans le passé, les quelques semaines qu'il avait passé avec l'adolescent, il avait appris à tout dire au jeune garçon et à ne pas supposer que parce que c'était évident, Harry le savait.   
  
Sirius était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard vert brillant qui le regardait depuis le lit. Harry s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt, pour trouver seulement Sirius regardant fixement le lit où il était allongé, concentré.  
  
Après une réflexion prudente, Harry décida que Sirius ne lui en voudrait probablement pas de l'interrompre et s'assit doucement. " Papa ? "  
  
La tête de l'homme se leva vivement, et Harry frissonna. Peut-être que Sirius ne voudrait plus qu'il l'appelle papa ; Harry savait que l'homme lui avait dit préférer cela, mais c'était la veille et son parrain était probablement sous le choc. Est-ce qu'il était en colère maintenant ? Est-ce que.  
  
" Bonsoir, Harry. "  
  
Harry secoua la tête et regarda l'homme qui s'était déplacé pour s'asseoir près de lui, sur le lit. " Bonsoir ? Il est déjà si tard ? "  
  
Sirius acquiesça légèrement, gardant les yeux fixés sur le visage de l'adolescent, essayant de deviner ce que Harry ressentait. " Oui, tu as raté le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner. Si tu peux rester éveillé assez longtemps, je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger. "  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. " Je n'ai pas sommeil et je voudrais prendre une douche. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour le dîner, je vais me préparer quelque chose ; je peux le faire maintenant que je n'ai plus cinq ans. "  
  
Sirius secoua fermement la tête. " Oh non. Tu vas aller prendre une douche et ensuite retour au lit. Je m'occupe du repas, et ensuite on parlera. "  
  
Sentant que le ton de la voix de son parrain n'acceptait aucun argument, Harry hocha la tête et se leva pour aller prendre une douche.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Une heure plus tard, Harry était à nouveau dans son lit, un plateau vide reposant sur ses genoux. Sirius était resté assis avec lui tout le temps, s'assurant qu'il ne tomberait pas endormi sur sa nourriture. Harry trouvait ça assez ridicule car il ne se sentait pas fatigué, mais quoi qu'il dise à son parrain, celui-ci refusa de le quitter. Quand il eut fini, Sirius enleva le plateau et se rassit sur le lit, près de Harry. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, tous deux sachant qu'ils avaient besoin de parler mais aucun ne voulant dire les premiers mots.  
  
Finalement ce fut Sirius qui rompit le silence. " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce que brusquement tu agis comme ça, sans avoir l'air sûr de rien ? "  
  
Sirius aurait pu facilement deviner ce qui n'allait pas avec le garçon, il en savait assez, mais il voulait que Harry le lui dise pour le faire réfléchir à ce qui le gênait le plus. Harry resta silencieux, ne sachant pas comment réagir à une question si directe. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son parrain soit si direct.  
  
Soudain une main solide se posa sur sa nuque et lui fit doucement tourner la tête vers Sirius, afin que ses yeux verts soient face à ceux bruns de l'homme. " Harry, s'il te plait, je veux une réponse honnête. Je vois que ça t'ennuie beaucoup et j'ai une assez bonne idée de ce qui se passe, mais je veux. J'ai besoin que ce soit toi qui me le dise. "  
  
Le garçon avait toujours l'air perplexe, mais il essaya de répondre aussi bien que possible. " Je. je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je veux dire, je n'ai plus cinq ans, alors je ne peux plus agir comme un enfant. D'un autre côté, je ne suis plus comme j'étais avant, alors je ne peux pas agir pareil non plus. Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai envie. Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Lequel de mes instincts je dois suivre ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire quand mon cœur me dit quelque chose et que mon cerveau arrive avec plein de raisons pour lesquelles je en devrais pas faire ça ? Et comment je suis supposé agir avec vous pour ne pas que vous soyez en colère, ou embarrassés, ou. "  
  
Sirius posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du garçon pour stopper la tornade de mots qui avait commencé à venir. Regardant les yeux perdus de son filleul, il l'amena contre sa poitrine, le serrant contre lui comme lorsqu'il était enfant.  
  
" Je ne peux pas t'aider totalement, bonhomme, tu vas devoir te débrouiller toi-même. " Mais je peux te dire que je ne m'occupe pas de comment tu agis avec nous ; il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses que tu puisse faire qui puisent nous embarrasser Remus et moi, et je pense que tu sais toi-même ce qui peut nous mettre en colère. La liste n'inclut pas que tu m'appelle papa, que tu me fasses des câlins, ou que tu agisses comme un enfant, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Ce que je t'ai dit quand tu avais cinq ans est toujours valide aujourd'hui ; je t'aime pour ce que tu es, point final. Tu peux continuer à m'appeler papa si tu en as envie. Je continuerai à aller dans ta chambre si tu fais un cauchemar ou si tu ne te sens pas bien. Je continuerai à te consoler si tu te blesses, ou si tu es effrayé, ou triste. " Sirius resta silencieux un moment puis continua, à voix basse. " Je suis ton père, Harry, par tout sauf par le sang, et la seule chose qui pourrait jamais faire que j'arrête d'être ton père serait que tu me dises que tu ne veux plus être mon fils. "  
  
Harry s'était complètement détendu contre la poitrine de son parrain ; non, contre la poitrine de son père. Les mots de Sirius lui avaient laissé comme une chaleur autour de lui. Avec de simples mots, son parrain avait réussi à éliminer la plupart de ses soucis, et définitivement. Se blottissant plus près de lui, Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. " Je ne pourrai jamais te dire ça, papa. "  
  
Alors qu'il s'endormait, Harry sourit doucement. Il savait que certaines choses resteraient encore confuses un moment, mais maintenant, il pouvait se rassurer en se disant que quoi qu'il arrive, Sirius serait là : son père serait toujours là pour l'aider et le soutenir. Et peut-être, peut-être même qu'un jour il pourrait être avec Sirius et Remus et simplement se réjouir de chaque moment.  
  
FIN  
Traduction de la note finale de l'auteur :  
  
Ok c'est la fin. Beaucoup de vous doivent penser que les choses sont un peu précipitées, que j'aurais pu expliquer toute la maladie de Harry et comment il guérit mais j'avais de bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire. D'abord je n'ai jamais voulu que cette histoire aille plus loin que l'été entre la quatrième et la cinquième année. Ensuite, on a déjà fait passer Harry par bien des maladies et je ne ferais que répéter ce qui a déjà été écrit, ce qui serait ennuyeux. Enfin (T/N : Polaris a écrit At last but not least, jeu de mot qui peut se traduire par " dernier mais pas perdant "), j'ai beaucoup de nouveaux projets qui me prendre beaucoup de temps. J'ai commencé à écrire Web of Lies, que vous pouvez espérer voir arriver vers Noël, j'ai commencé une traduction en espagnol à laquelle je tiens beaucoup, et j'essaie de reprendre Fate et de continuer Forest and Mystery. Considérant que je dois aussi étudier vous comprendrez pourquoi je voulais finir celle-ci. Je n'ai pas de plans pour écrire une suite, alors n'en attendez pas. Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, juste merci pour toutes vous reviews, elles ont été grandement appréciées et d'énormes remerciements à ma relectrice Vinnie. 


End file.
